


sneaky little lamb

by holyhoax



Category: Far Cry 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhoax/pseuds/holyhoax
Summary: They had the Deputy in their clutches. Finally.or press a finger to my muse’s lips to shut them up





	sneaky little lamb

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my old Seeds roleplay blog and just figured... why not post it?

They had the Deputy in their clutches. Finally. Joseph would be sure to keep them there this time, had his three heralds stood behind him as he looked down upon the little lamb from where they kneeled. He couldn’t help but smile in pure glee, eager to allow the Deputy into their ranks. He’d known from the beginning that they were different. The Deputy wasn’t like the other sinners, they were lost. He’d seen the look in their eye, that hesitation to cuff him. The Deputy’s willingness to help was simply being used for the wrong side. His Deputy was being corrupted by the sinners and Joseph vowed to rain holy hell down upon whoever kept him from saving the helpless thing. “It is a glorious day, one I knew was coming soon. You are here in my church, welcomed with open arms, just as I promised.” He demonstrates by doing just that, arms moving from his sides and fingers spreading - ready to accept whatever is thrown at him.

“If you forgive anyone’s sins, their sins are forgiven!” His voice rings out, bouncing off the walls. He steps closer, holy hands moving to cup the Deputy’s face. He gently caresses the duct tape that keeps them from speaking, a slightly manic look in his eyes as he continues. “You are forgiven, my child.” He breathes it into the air and so it shall be. “Get food, water, and clothes for our Deputy. It is time to welcome them home.” He orders, not taking his eyes off his lamb as he hears three sets of footsteps scurry away to fulfill his wishes.

Then, all at once, he turns away in a flourish, walking up the steps to stare at the symbol of their people. The moonlight shone down upon him, basking him in a warmth he hasn’t felt in a long time. He succeeded, the Collapse will still come, but with the Deputy by their side.

“Everything is unfolding according to God’s plan. The collapse is upon us, but do not be afraid, Deputy. God will guide us into the light, he will keep us safe so that we may reach Eden’s Gate. And you… you will be by our sides as we explore the new world.” He pauses, soft sigh falling from his lips. “You were misguided, used. They told you we were the monsters when it is really them. That is what demons do, Deputy, they lie. You have been lied to and forced to kill who was not here to harm you, but God understands. We welcome all those into our flock who wish to be redeemed, who wish to be born anew-” A finger is suddenly pressed to his lips, silencing his words. Jacob comes into view, looking painfully annoyed. “The deputy is gone.” He explains and those four words set a fire ablaze inside him as he spins on his heel to see for himself.

The place where the Deputy had been kneeling is empty, cold. He sees red, feels it bubble all across his skin as he stomps to the open front door, a litter of his unconscious children marking the Deputy’s escape route into the woods. “BRING THEM BACK TO ME!”

His heralds move past him, spewing urgent orders into their radios. His Deputy is a sneaky little lamb, but they won’t stay away forever. They will be forgiven as many times as it takes. “God will not let you leave.” He says into the night, knowing that even though the Deputy cannot hear him, they will certainly understand that message soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> have suggestions for me to write?
> 
> find me on tumblr at westernrot & holytwink


End file.
